¡HAZME CASO! (Foncest - Au de underswap)
by Tweeky-Bokkun
Summary: Tenía algo muy MUY importante que decirle.- HERMANO! PAPYRUS, DONDE ESTÁS!. - Gritaba. Buscó por toda la casa, al no encontrar a su hermano, puso morritos frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Dónde está?. #algunas horas después# - Papyrus... Se que esta vez no has tenido la culpa.. Pero que hay de las otras veces? Él está cansado de ver como su hermano lo deja solo. - Lo entiendo.


Si no sabes cual es el AU Underswap, te recomiendo que busques información sobre él. Es muy ZUKULENTO. Pero un rápido resumen es que Sans tiene la personalidad de Papyrus y Papyrus el de Sans, y así con todos los personajes. Aunque Blueberry (Sans) queda más cute por que es como un niño pequeñito y dan ganas de abrazarlo :. (PD: mejor que nunca tome ni azúcar ni cafeína.) (consejo de una servidora hiperactiva)

La imagen no es mía.

Perdón por las faltas.

Sin más, empecemos

Summari:

 _Tenía algo muy MUY importante que decirle.- HERMANO! PAPYRUS, DONDE ESTÁS?!. - Gritaba._

 _Buscó por toda la casa, al no encontrar a su hermano, puso morritos frunciendo el ceño._

 _\- ¿Dónde está?._

 _#algunas horas después#_

 _\- Papyrus... Se que esta vez no has tenido la culpa.. Pero que hay de las otras veces? Él está cansado de ver como su hermano lo deja solo._

 _\- Lo entiendo._

O+o+o+o+

§ ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? §

\- HERMANOOOO!. - Gritaba un pequeño Sans corriendo por su casa. Buscaba con determinación(?) a su hermano. Tenía algo muy MUY importante que decirle.- HERMANO! PAPYRUS, DONDE ESTÁS?!. - Gritaba.

Buscó por toda la casa, al no encontrar a su hermano, puso morritos frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Dónde está?. - En su mano estaba un cubo de colores (cubo de Rubik para los ENTELIGENTES). Solo había una cara echa, pero se sentía muy orgulloso de ello.

Dejo el cubo en la mesa, desanimado. Sentía un nudo en la garganta. ¿Por qué? Ni el mismo lo sabía.

Se sentó en el sofá, observando como sus piernecitas estaban completamente en el sofá. Pensaba como a su hermano siempre le colgaban las piernas...

Y en la mesa, algunis tarros de miel vacíos. Desvío la mirada con el rostro levemente enojado.

\- ¿Me ha dejado solo... de nuevo?.- sorbio su nariz. No le molestaba admitirlo, no le gustaba cuando su hermano desaparecía, siempre iba al bar ese.

\- No es justo. Yo me paso aquí todo el día, y apenas puedo entrenar. Prefiero estar a su lado... Pero... Él...- solloza levemente. - no es justo.- se seca las lágrimas con su manga.- siempre... Es así. PUES ESTA VEZ NO.- da un salto y se pone de pie en el sofá. - ¡Le haré algo malo! ¡Si!

Estuvo pensando durante unos minutos. - ¡YA SÉ! ¡Fingiré que me secuestran!

Fue a su cuarto y busco sus colores y un folio.

Hola papy.

Tu hermano a sido sevuetardo. ... No se escribe así, verdad?

Sans borro la palabra extraña.

Hola papy.

Tu hermano a sido secuestrado.

Él está muy mal. Y le haremos daño. Si! Y no podrá curarse. cielos... Soy demasiado malo... MWEJEJEJE Y como nunca le haces caso, y cuando vienes siempre es él el que te tiene que ayudar para llevar a tu habitación hemos decidido que... Qué que?... que... Que... QUE ESTA SECUESTRADO

\- AAAAAHH! Que difícil es esto.- pone ambas manos en su cabeza. - Tendré que pedirle ayuda a alguien...- salió de la casa.

La fría nieve golpeó su rostro. Le costaba caminar. Sus pies se hundian con cada paso que daba. Se abrazaba a si mismo.

\- ¡Aaaatchís!.. Rayos...- se tapó la boca.- Cielos... Soy un maleducado.- suspiró.

Se encontró a alguien. No lo veía muy bien, pero se acercó y tiro de sus pantalones para que le viera.

Él se giró, y vio curioso al pequeño.

\- Se-...Señor monstruo... Podría secuestrarme?.- preguntó con timidez.

\- ¿eh?. - El desconocido se arrodilló y sujeto delicadamente sus dos manitas con esos enormes guantes azules.- ¿Pequeño, y tu familia?

\- Mi hermano siempre se queda durmiendo en el bar. - susurró rascando su cuenca ocular con el puño, con una voz que se empezaba a cortar.- quiero que usted, señor monstruo, me secuestre para que se preocupe por mi y no me deje solo.-

Al señor se le rompió el corazón.

\- Chico, no puedes ir preguntando a los desconocidos si te pueden secuestrar.- dijo con una triste sonrisa.- Hay gente muy mala fuera.

\- ¿M...mala? Pero yo soy muy amable.

\- No necesitan que tu seas una mala persona para serlo.-

\- Usted... ¿Usted es malo?.- preguntó, levemente temblando.

\- No. Has tenido mucha suerte. Mi nombre es Martín Rush, soy el ayudante del comisario de Snowdin.- sonríe y acaricia su cráneo.- ¿cuál es tu nombre?

\- Papy me dice que no diga mi nombre a estraños.- dice desconfiado. Lo de la gente mala le había sentado algo mal.

\- ¿Pero tu papa no te dice que hablar con estraños no lo es?.- sonrió y pellizcó sus pómulos.- no voy a dañarte.

\- M...Me llamo Sans... - Susurró.

\- Bien, Sans, ¿puedes llevarme con tu papa?

\- Yo no tengo papa.- Miro al suelo.

\- antes lo mencionaste..

\- Dije papy... Mi hermano se llama Papyrus...

\- ¿Y con tu mamá?. - Preguntó triste.

\- ¿Toriel?

\- Si. Supongo. No me conozco sus nombres, soy nuevo en Snowdin.

Martín no le parecía correcto dejar al pequeño con su hermano. Sans agarró su mano y lo guió hasta donde vivía Toriel.

\- ¡Ya verás! ¡Hace las tartas más sabrosas de todas!.-

(Con permiso, voy a dejar a Toriel canon :) )

Saltaba alegre por las frías calles. Había echo un nuevo amigo :'D

Por fin, llegaron. Martín hablo con Toriel. Ella afirmó que era su mamá, sabía que si lo negaba, se llevarían a Sans y Papyrus a un horfanato.

Martín le dijo todo lo que sucedía. Dejo al pequeño Sans con Toriel y se marchó.

\- Adiós Martín!.- se despidió el joven Sans.

Toriel se agachó y puso sus manos en los hombros del pequeño.

\- Sans. ¿Dónde está tu hermano?.- formuló la pregunta con demasiada seriedad. No quería que nada le pasara a su joven e inocente amigo.

\- N...no... - Su voz se cortaba. La felicidad que sentía hace un momento se desvaneció.- no lo sé. - Empezó a llorar con fuerza.

Toriel lo abrazó. Luego lo agarró y lo sujetó al estilo bebé. Le cubrió con una manta.

\- Vamos a por él, si?.- sonrió de forma reconfortante.

Sans asintió y se acomodó en los brazos de la a casa y Sans se había dormido. Se veía muy tierno.

Toriel lo dejo suavemente en el sofá.

Espero horas el regreso del hermano. Se empezaba a preocupar. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por que tardaba tanto? Ya era muy, muy tarde.

Salió de la casa, gritando su nombre. Cuando fue a mirar al patio trasero, se encontró a Papyrus durmiendo justo contra la pared de la casa. Toriel lo sacudió suavemente.

\- Hey! PAPYRUS!. - Le llamó.

-... Q-que?! Que? He?. - Dijo algo confundido. - Que pasa?

\- Se puede saber que hacías aquí durante toda la tarde?!.- dijo algo enojada. Su abrigo naranja estaba lleno de nieve, señal de que no se había movido de ahí en algunas horas.

\- Estaba jugando con Sans.- acarició su cabeza, dolorido.- él me pidió de jugar al escondite, pero me quede dormido. Je. Supongo que se olvido de mi.- se levanta.- ¿pasa algo? ¿Por que me miras así? ¡¿Le ocurrió algo a Sans?!.- sus preguntas no fueron contestadas porque corriendo entró a su casa. Sans estaba bien. Se acercó lentamente a él.

\- Tenemos que hablar. - Dijo Toriel.

#algunas horas después#

\- Papyrus... Se que esta vez no has tenido la culpa.. Pero que hay de las otras veces? Él está cansado de ver como su hermano lo deja solo.

\- Lo entiendo.- Papyrus sostenía en brazos al pequeño. Se sentía tan culpable.- has sido muy amable por haber mentido... Se que... Soy muy irresponsable... No volverá a pasar, lo juro.- prometió mientras acariciaba al pequeño.

Toriel se marchó, no sin antes poner una mano en el hombro de papy y susurrar que no se preocuparse. Ella sabía que papy era irresponsable, pero tenía un gran corazón, aunque eso implique tomarse demasiado enserio las situaciones.

Papyrus subió a Sans a su habitación. Desistió a su hermano con cuidado de no despertarlo y le vistió con un cómodo pijama. Acomodó su almohada y posó suavemente la sábana en su cuerpo.

\- Si te hubiera pasado algo... Yo...- sollozo, para no despertarlo.

Toda la noche se la paso en vela. Horas, horas, y horas... Solo arrepintiendose del mal hermano que era. Acomodado junto a Sans, sintiéndose un traidor.

Sans abrió sus cuencas. Lo primero que vio fue el perfil de su hermano. Tenía mala cara, incluso con algunas ojeras.

(digamos que las tiene y dejemos los temas esqueléticos para el mundo frío y triste ((Mundo real)) )

\- Oh.. Te despertaste? Dormiste bien?

§ UNA VEZ EN DICIEMBRE §

(si queréis podéis poner esta canción mientras leéis :3)

\- P... Papy?.- Susurró el menor sorprendido. ¿Por qué su hermano estaba de ese modo? Él parecía... Cansado... ¿No había dormido bien? ¿No se supone que papy duerme siempre?

¿Por qué le hacía sentir culpable?

¿Por qué le dolía tanto?

\- ¿qué pasa Sansy?.- sonrió. Una falsa sonrisa para hacer que el otro no se preocupase. Pero Sans lo sabía. Él siempre lo sabe.

\- Pa... Papy... Anoche...- murmuró apenado.

\- Hey. No estés triste... Lo siento, si? No debería haberme quedado dormido al jugar al escondite...- murmuró, mientras se impulsa, quedando sentado.

\- escon... di...te?.- sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Se levanto de golpe. Se sentía horrible. Había culpado a su hermano de haber echo algo que jamás hizo...

Era inocente y pensó mal de él. Se sentía abrumado por tanto sentimientos de culpa.

\- S...soy... Soy un monstruo horrible..- dijo entre lágrimas que caían por sus cachetes mientras se alejaba de su hermano, el cual lo miraba asustado.

Berry empezó a golpearse. Con su manita, sin el guante ya que no tenía puesta su 'coraza de combate', golpeó su hombro.

Papyrus se levanto de golpe, pero en cuanto el otro se tiro al suelo, se quedó quieto. Si se seguía acercando podría hasta tirarse por la ventana.

Abrazo sus rodillas para luego golpearlas también con su manita.

\- ¡Soy un hermano horrible!.- Grito mientras sus cuencas dejaban caer lágrimas azules gruesas.

\- ¡Basta!.- grito más alto Papyrus.- ¡No eres horrible! De verdad... Mírame a las cuencas y dime que miento. - Él otro obedeció.- Yo no estoy enfadado contigo, Berry. Te tendría que proteger más... Y tendría que ser más cuidadoso contigo. Yo... No quiero dañarte... Si anoche te hubiera perdido jamás me lo perdonaría. Si alguien te hubiera secuestrado en serio, jamás pararía de buscarte. Y si algo peor te hubiera pasado... Yo te puedo asegurar que no estaría aquí.- Susurró.- Eres lo único que tengo en mi vida, y eres lo único que tengo que proteger. Aún así no lo hago... Por que soy un imbécil. Por ti es por lo único que vale la pena seguir aquí, y tu eres el único monstruo que me acepta... Por que tu con una palabra puedes hacer que mi mundo se desmorone y con otra palabra puedes hacerme el esqueleto más feliz del universo... Por que prometí que yo daría mi vida por ti...en diciembre, recuerdas? Y fallé... Y cuando yo te-...

...

Berry le cayó. Se levantó de golpe y abrazo a su hermano. Con todas sus fuerzas. Con lágrimas en los ojos.

Su hermano lo levantó, y correspondió al abrazo. Correspondieron ambos de la manera más dulce y reconfortante.

\- Hermano... Tu siempre serás mi héroe. Siempre me cuidas, y aunque seas un vago y un desganado, es divertido pasar mi vida a tu lado. No quiero que sufras más. Por favor... No digas más cosas feas de ti... Yo prometí que jamás te dejaría solo... en diciembre... - dijo secando sus propias lágrimas con su manga, para luego hundir la cabeza en el pecho de este.

Y así fue como las cosas volvieron a la normalidad.

O eso creían..

Unas horas después, llamaron a la puerta mientras desayunaban tortitas.

Papyrus abrió la puerta.

\- Buenos días. En que puedo servirle? Mientras no le sirva tortitas... Aunque le puedo dar una, son papyrfectas.- Río por sus chistes.

\- Mi nombre es Martín Rush, es usted el hermano de Sans?.- el tono serio del ayudante del comisario hizo eco por la casa.

§ ¿QUIÉN ME ABRAZA CON AMOR? §

\- Si. Mi nombre es Papyrus. Soy el hermano mayor de Sans. ¿Por qué? ¿Algún problema?.- Dijo con tono serio.

Recordó como Toriel le había advertido cuando le contó lo sucedido.

\- ¿Puedo hablar con su madre?

\- Ella no está aquí ahora...- Susurró, aun serio.

\- Entiendo...- dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

~ mierda...~ pensó papy.

\- Sans.- llamó el hermano.- Sans, sube a tu habitación. - Dijo al pequeño Berry que acababa de aparecer por la llamada.

\- ¿P...por qué?. - Preguntó con algo de timidez y miedo.

\- Tu hazlo. El ayudante del comisario y yo debemos tener una conversación de adultos. No quiero que te aburras.- sonrió acariciando su cabeza de manera fraternal.- ¿que tal si sacas un puzzle y luego jugamos un rato? El que tanto te gusta de 3.000 piezas.- dicho eso, su hermanito cambió su expresión a feliz y alegre, con sus estrellas en los ojos. Y como siempre, sus mejillas azules, como siempre se ponían cuando le gustaba algo.

[Dulce voz,

ven a mi,

haz que el alma recuerde,

oigo aun cuanto oí,

una vez en diciembre]

Subió corriendo a su habitación, desapareciendo de la conversación.

\- Tres mil piezas eh? - Añadió el comisario (mejor lo llamamos así, acaba de ascender de puesto por la gracia del señor :3) (PD: de nada comisario)

\- Es un niño muy listo, pero demasiado inocente. - Sonríe volviendo su mirada hacia el monstruo de su puerta.- creo que incluso es más listo que yo... Solo que es demasiado fantasioso para este mundo... Tan optimista que siempre dan ganas de estar a su lado...

\- Parece que usted le quiere mucho, señor Papyrus.

\- Señorito.- corrigió, aun no era adulto.- y le quiero... Demasiado...

\- Comprendo. ¿Qué le parece si nos vamos a tomar algo a Griblly's?.- ofreció el comisario.

\- Lo siento mucho agente Rush, pero yo no voy a dejar solo a mi hermanito.

\- Si lo dejó solo una vez estando en ese bar, ¿Por qué no otra?. - sus palabras se escupian como cuchillos.

\- Eso no fue verdad. Al menos ese día...

\- ¿ocurrió otros días?

\- Eh... Esto... Yo... - Se empezaba a poner nervioso.- ¡yo no quiero que le pase nada!

[¿Quien me abraza con amor?

veo prados alrededor,

esa gente tan feliz,

son sombras para mi.]

\- ¿Por eso ayer me pregunto que si lo podía secuestrar?

\- ¡Es solo un niño!.- se alteró.

\- ¿Y esto que es?.- Le entrega la carta del secuestro que el mismo había escrito.- Por el contenido deduzco que usted llega a casa como una cuba y su hermanito le ayuda a llegar a su habitación porque está tan borracho que no puede caminar... ¿Me equivoco?

\- P-.. Pero... Pero yo...

\- Usted es menor. ¿Por que le dejan emborracharse?

\- ¡Solo es miel!

\- Según Griblly, usted pide miel con whisky.

\- ¡DEBO HACERLO!

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Quiere que su hermano sufra?

\- ¡SIENTO DEMASIADA CULPABILIDAD POR QUE SIEMPRE ESTUVIMOS SOLOS Y NO PUEDO PROTEGERLO!

... Mierda...

\- ¿Solos? ¿No decían que tenían padres? Ya decía yo que una cabra no podría ser madre de esqueletos... En ese caso... A usted lo tengo que llevar a un centro de menores y a su hermanito a un horfanato. Usted por beber y - el comisario mete la mano en el bolsillo de su sudadera y saca un paquete de cigarrillos.- fumar..

\- ¡No!. - se lanzó hacia el y lo tiro al suelo, quedando en cima.- mira que te parece esto, vamos a hablar. Tu yo y tu puta madre. ¡¿Que te parece gilipollas?! A MI NADIE ME QUITA A MI HERMANITO. - Con su magia hace aparecer un gaster blaster. - NOS DEJARÁS SOLOS O PASARÁS UN MAL RATO.- Su ojo se volvió naranja mientras que el otro se volvía oscuro.

Algo le golpeó haciendo que su magia desapareciera.

Algo cuadrado...

Una caja de puzzles...

Las fichas volaban como confetis...

Y ahí estaba... Blueberry, desde lo alto de la escalera, mirando con miedo a su hermano.

\- S...Sans...- titubeo. Se sentía un monstruo horrible... Pero no podía hacer más.

De un salto, subió las escalera y agarró a su hermano. Este se retorcida e intentaba zafarse.

\- LO SIENTO COMISARIO RUSH. Pero usted no me alejará de mi hermanito. Lo protegere, aunque me cueste la vida.

\- Espera. ¿Alejar?.- interrumpió Blueberry algo sorprendido.

\- Si Sans. Tu amigo te quería llevar a un horfanato y a mi a un centro de menores, detenido.- dijo apuntando al monstruo, ahora sentado en el suelo.

\- ¿Es eso verdad?.- el comisario agachó la cabeza. - ERES... - Papyrus dejo en el suelo a Berry, el cual se junto lo más posible a los barrotes de las escaleras.- ¡ERES UN TONTO! ¡Mi hermano es lo único que tengo. Y no me alejarás de él!. - Le saco la lengua y le tiró una pieza de puzzle a la cabeza.- TONTO! QUE ERES UN TONTO.- Empezó a llorar.- TONTO TONTO...TONTO!. - Empezó a golpear la madera mientras lloraba.

Papyrus agarró a su hermanito y lo abrazó con cariño mientras el otro rompía a llorar.

Eso le rompió el corazón al comisario.

[¿Quien me abraza con amor?,

veo prados alrededor,

esa gente tan feliz,

son sombras para mi.]

\- Esta bien... Haré la vista gorda... Pero como te vea alguna vez dejando solo a Sans, no os encubrire más.- dicho eso, cerró la puerta y se fue.

\- Hey, Sans. Sansy. Berry. Ya está. Se fue.- dijo acariciando su cráneo.- ya no me alejare más de ti.- sonrió.

\- Lo prometes?- Dijo sorbierndo su nariz.

\- Te lo juro.- dice en un tono cariñoso.

[Cuanto fue no murió,

como fuego que prende.

Volverá esa voz,

cuando llegue diciembre.

oigo aun cuanto oí,

una vez en diciembre.]

o+o+o+o+

Hellow my darling's. No se si dejarlo en one shot, o hacer una nueva serie. La verdad, dejaré que vuestros comentarios lo decidan :3 La canción esa es de la película de Disney Anastasia. Es mi película favorita desde mi infancia. La canción es muy melancólica y dulce.

Fue una de las canciones que más me marcó, a si que si puedes verla te lo aconsejo.

Como dije, la imagen no es mía, pero lo demás si x3

Dejaré que vosotros me digáis si queréis más o no.

Obviamente en wattpad si será una serie ya que esto son tres capítulos. A si que bueno.

Hasta la próxima. :3


End file.
